10 ans ont passé
by hermy62ronald
Summary: 10 ans ont passé dans la vie de nos héros et beaucoup de choses ont changé. La guerre a fait des ravages et chacun a perdu beaucoup. Une fillette va alors apparaître et elle va remettre certaine chose en place.
1. Default Chapter

Coucou tout le monde !! Je met une autre fic sur ce forum ! C'est la première fic que j'ai écrite alors soyez indulgents !! Biensur je l'ai modifié au niveau de l'écriture, j'espère qu'elle vous plaieras et n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir en mettant des réviews !!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Voici un petit récapitulatif des événements précédants ma fic :

La 7e année fut très mouvementée pour Harry et ses amis. Il va se battre contre Voldemort et ses dernies partisans. Au court de cette bataille, un des jumeaux Weasley va perdre la vie, ainsi que le nouveau prof de défense contre les forces du mal, Neuville et..... Hermione??? Mais le plus important est que Harry va entrer dans une telle rage (quand il verra ses amis mourir les un après les autres) qu'il va vaincre Voldemort.  
Aprés tout cela, Ron et Harry vont obtenir tout leur examens et Ron repartira avec les diplômes de Hermione.  
Ron va devenir professeur de methamorphose à Poudlard et Harry va devenir prof de défense contre les force du mal.  
Les partisans de Voldemort vont élir un nouveau chef qui sera aussi puissant que Voldemort. C'est une autre bataille que va devoir livrer Harry avec l'aide de son fidèle ami Ron.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

10 ans ont passé, Harry et Ron ont maintenant 26 ans et ils sont profésseurs à Poudlard. Harry enseigne la défense contre les forces du mal et Ron la métamorphose. Ils ont beaucoup changés tout les deux: Harry est grand (environ 1m80, très athlétique (il pratique toujours le quiddish), il ressemble plus que jamais à son père et ses cheveux sont toujours aussi indomptables ; Ron lui est aussi très grand (il mesure 1m90), il est devenu une très bel homme, très athlétique lui aussi et avait ses cheveux plus long, qui lui tombaient un peu sur les épaules. D'ailleurs toutes les jeunes filles de Poudlard qu'il avait pour élèves étaient folles de lui. Malheureusement Ron n'avait plus le cœur à aimer. Il avait perdu son seul amour pendant cette guerre qui lui avait prit aussi un frère. Cela faisait dix ans que ça s'était passé mais les blessures n'étaient pas tout à fait cicatrisées. Il vivait une magnifique relation avec Hermione.  
Dumbledore n'était plus directeur de Poudlard mais il était toujours présent dans l'enceinte de l'école. La nouveau directeur était le professeur Mc Gonnagall.  
L'amitié entre Ron et Harry s'était renforcée depuis la diparition d'Hermione. Lors de la bataille contre Voldemort, Hermione fut poussé à travers le même voile que Sirius avait traversé deux ans auparavant.  
Hors mis dans leur lieu travail, Harry et Ron passaient tout leur moment ensemble. Harry était fiancé à Ginny Weasley, qui elle était professeur de botanique. Elle aussi a changé . Elle a grandi et est devenue un très belle jeune femme. Harry avait découvert qu'il était amoureux d'elle lors de sa sixième année et s'était finalement déclaré à la fin de celle-ci.La famille Weasley habite toujours le terrier. Bill s'est marié à Fleur et ont une fille qui se prénomme Flora. Percy est marié à Pénélope Deauclair et à un garçon qui s'appelle Barty. George est fiancé à Angélica et cette dernière est enceinte de leur premier enfant. Il a toujours sa boutique qu'il partage avec Lee Jordan. Et Charlie est toujours en Roumanie et est célibataire.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Voilà je crois que j'ai fait le tour d'à peu près tout le monde. Le chapitre est cours mais c'est parce que c'est juste le prologue. Reviewez SVP !!


	2. une rentrée exceptionelle

**10 ans ont passé**

Chapitre 1

_Une rentrée exceptionnelle._

Le jour de la rentrée arriva, les professeurs étaient réunis dans la grande salle attendant les élèves.

"-Excusez-moi! Mesdames et messieurs les professeurs, je demande toute votre attention. Dit le professeur Mc Gonnagall. Cette année, sur les conseils du Pr Dumbledore, nous avons fait une petite exception à la règle. En effet une des nouvelles élèves n'aura que dix ans. Je vous demanderais donc de ne pas faire différence entre elle et les autres élèves. Je vous remercie.  
Les élèves des six dernières années arrivèrent et allèrent s'installer dans la Grande Salle à leur table respective. Harry alla accueillir les premières années dans le hall.

-Je vous souhaite le bienvenu à Poudlard, je suis le Pr Potter, j'enseigne la défense contre les forces du mal. Je vais vous expliquer ce qu'il va se passer dans un instant. Vous allez être répartis dans chaque maison grâce au choipeaux magique. Une fois dans vos maisons respectives, l'année commencera. Sachez que vous pouvez faire gagner des points à votre maison par vos bonnes actions et vos bonnes réponses durant les cours. Mais cependant tout mauvais comportement vous en fera perdre. Bien à présent allons-y.

Il rentra accompagné des jeunes élèves. L'un d'entre eux était mouillé de la tête au pied et Harry se remémora le frère de Colin lors de sa 4e année qui était tombé dans le lac et qui avait était remis dans la barque par le calamar géant. Harry installa le tabouret et le choixpeau et celui-ci commença sa chanson. C'était Rogue qui faisait la répartition donc Harry alla s'asseoir à côté de Ron et Ginny.  
La cérémonie commença. Les nouveaux élèves furent appelés les un après les autres.

-J'ai vu la fille de dix ans. dit Harry. Elle ressemblait étrangement à Hermione.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Ron.

-Elle est petite, cheveux ébouriffés, châtains clairs, bref tu te souviens comment Hermione était en première année? Et bien c'est la même.

-Cynthia Granger! dit Rogue.

-Tu as entendu?! dit Ron

-Gryffondor!! dit le choixpeau

- Rogue a prononcé le nom Granger.

-Tu entends encore son nom partout!

-Tu as raison, c'est sûrement parce qu'on parle d'elle. Dit-il d'un air triste.

La cérémonie étant finie, le repas commença. Les élèves dînèrent et fit connaissance avec leurs nouveaux camarades. Les élèves de l'école n'avaient jamais été aussi unis que maintenant. Il y avait encore des rivalités mais rien de bien méchants. La menace Voldemort éliminée, les Serpentards et Gryffondors s'entendaient mieux.  
La soirée terminée, les préfets conduisirent les élèves dans leur salle communes. Les professeurs rejoignirent leur chambre.


	3. Une révélation stupéfiante

**10 ans ont passé**

Chapitre 2

_Une révélation stupéfiante._

* * *

Le lendemain, les cours commencèrent. Harry n'avaient pas les premières années avant jeudi et Ron avant vendredi:  
"-Bonjour Pr Potter! Dirent les élèves en coeur.  
-Je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Harry! Aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre comment se débarrasser d'un épouvantard. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qu'il faut faire? Oui Mr Monty.  
-Il faut appliquer le sortilège de Ridikulus, cela consiste à rendre ridicule la chose qui vous fait le plus peur.  
-Bien dix points pour Serpentard. Bon fini la théorie, passons à la pratique."  
Harry fit pratiquer le sort "ridikulus" à ses élèves sur l'épouvantard empreinté à Remus pour l'occasion.

Ron quant à lui donnait un cours sur la transformation des animaux en objets inanimés. Ses élèves étaient assez attentifs et pourtant il avait en commun les Gryffondors et les Serpentards.  
Le soir fut vite arrivé, Le dîner commença:  
"-Ta journée s'est bien passée Ron? lui demanda Harry  
-Oui, les élèves n'étaient pas trop énervés, je n'ai même pas donné de retenues aux Serpentard. Décidément ils ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient.  
-M'en parle pas, je leur ai même donné des points.  
-Harry chéri, j'aimerai que tu me donne ton avis sur le nombre d'invités pour le mariage.  
-Il y a tous les professeurs, ta famille bien sur, Seamus, Lee, Dean, Lupin... c'est tout pour moi. Tu n'as qu'à inviter tes amis.  
-Ron tu n'amène personne?  
-Non Ginny, je viens seul.

-Ron pourquoi tu ne te cherche pas quelqu'un? Tu sais c'est merveilleux d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour. Tu ne peux pas vivre sans amour toute ta vie!  
-Ginny j'ai aimé une seule personne dans ma vie, et tu sais qui c'est! Elle n'est plus là et mon amour est parti avec elle. Je ne serais pas capable d'aimer à nouveau. Je préfère rester seul et ne plus souffrir.  
-Comme tu veux! Mais j'ai l'impression que tu as plus souffert de la mort d'Hermione que celle de ton propre frère!  
-Fred est devenu un fantôme Ginny! Je le vois tous les jours. Hermione n'est pas un fantôme et je ne la reverrais jamais! Dit Ron agacé  
-Il a raison Ginny! dit Harry  
-excuse-moi Ron mais ça me fait de la peine de te voir comme ça.  
-C'est pas grave mais n'en parlons plus!"  
Le jeudi était arrivé, Harry avait son premier cour avec les premières années:  
"-Bonjour comme vous le savaient tous, je suis le Pr Potter mais j'aimerais que vous m'appeliez Harry. Au début vous aurez du mal mais vous vous y ferait à la longue, en fin si vous n'êtes pas comme mes 5e années! Bien je vais faire l'appel. Il commença et s'arrêta au milieu de la feuille.  
-Vous allez bien professeur? On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme.  
-Non ça va! Cynthia Granger  
-Présente. Harry ne pu remarquer que c'était la fille qui ressemblait à Hermione. IL fini l'appel.  
-Bien nous allons commencer par le premier chapitre, je vais vous demander d'ouvrir vos livres à la page 12. Comme vous le voyer nous allons apprendre le sort de l'expelliarmus. Quelqu'un peut nous dire en quoi consiste ce sortilège? Harry remarqua la main de cette fille, la ressemblance n'était pas seulement physique. Oui miss Granger.  
-Il s'agit de désarmer son adversaire.  
-Bien 10 points pour Gryffondor. Le cours continua. Harry fit pratiquer le sort à ses élèves. Miss Granger et monsieur Finnigan venez s'il vous plaît. Ils s'approchèrent. Bien Hermione...Euh...Cynthia essayer de désarmer votre adversaire. Bien très bien ! A vous Max ! C'est très bien ! Je veux que vous vous mettiez par groupe de deux et que chacun votre tour vous vous exerciez sur votre partenaire.

Quelques minutes plus tard la sonnerie retentie. Cynthia vint voir Harry avant de sortir.  
-Professeur, pourquoi m'avez vous appelé Hermione?  
-Parce que tu ressemble à une amie quand elle était plus jeune.  
-Je vous dis ça parce que ma mère s'appelle comme ça!Harry la regarda stupéfait.  
-Hermione Granger?  
-Oui.

* * *

Je vous remercie tous d'avoir lu ma fic, ce n'est que le début. Les chapitres sont cours, je le sais mais je ne peux pas les faire plus longs ! L'histoire ne va pas être très longue de toute façon. J'espère que ce chapitre va quand même vous plaire. Je mettrais le suivant demain ou après demain ! 


	4. Tout s'éclaire!

**10 ans après**

Chapitre 4

_Tout s'éclaire !!_

* * *

-Comment s'appelle ton père?

-Je ne sais pas, maman a perdu la mémoire quelques semaines avant ma naissance, elle ne se souvient plus de son passé. La seule chose qu'elle n'a pas oublié c'est l'amour qu'elle a pour mon père même si elle ne se souvient plus de lui et aussi qu'elle est une sorcière.

-Donc Granger est le nom de ta mère et elle n'est pas mariée?

-Oui et non. Je peut partir maintenant?

-Oui oui, à bientôt."

Harry fut stupéfait par cette nouvelle. Il sortit de sa salle et courut prévenir Ron qui était dans son bureau:

"-Ron! Tu ne va jamais croire ce que je vais te dire.

-Vas-y!

-Hermione est vivante.

-Quoi? Harry tu trouve ça drôle!

-Ecoute tu sais la fille qui lui ressemble étrangement, elle s'appelle Cynthia Granger. En cours j'ai fait une gaffe et je l'ai appellé Hermione. Donc à la fin du cours elle est venue me voir et elle m'a demandé pourquoi je l'ai appellé comme ça, je lui ai dit que j'avais une amie du même nom et là elle m'a annoncé que sa mère s'appelle comme ça.

-Continue! dit Ron à la fois stupéfait et ému.

-Je lui est demandé qui était son père et elle m'a répondu qu'elle ne savait pas car sa mère avait perdu la mémoire quelques semaines avant sa naissance, qu'elle ne s'était pas mariée et donc que Granger est son nom de jeune fille.

-Incroyable mais impossible. Elle a dix ans donc Hermione l'aurait eu à... Oh par Merlin!! Ca explique un tas de choses.

-Quoi Ron? Explique toi!

-Hermione était assez distante durant les derniers mois passé à Poudlard. Je croyais qu'elle ne m'aimait plus. Harry je suis le père de Cynthia

.  
-Quoi!!! Mais comment...non c'est bon pas de détails j'ai compris.

-Harry il faut prévenir Dumbledore.

Harry acquiessa.  
Les deux amis allèrent au nouveau bureau de Dumbledore. Ron était choqué par tant de révélations. Il marchait silencieusement, la tête baissée. Ils arrivèrent et frappa à la porte:

"-Entrez! dit Dumbledore

-Proffesseur nous avons quelque chose de très important à vous dire.  
-Asseyez-vous, je vous écoute.

-Hermione est toujours vivante, elle a une fille et cette fille est Cynthia Granger. Le saviez-vous?

-Oui et c'est pour cela que je l'ai accepté à Poudlard.

-Vous le saviez et vous ne nous avez rien dit! dit Ron se levant brusquement frappant sur le bureau.

-J'était au courant de l'existance de cette fille mais elle vit chez ses grands-parents, Hermione est bien morte.

-Pourquoi Cynthia nous parle de sa mère au présent et non au passé?

-Je ne sais pas mais je croit que si Hermione était vivante je le saurais. Maintenant s'il vous plaît, j'ai du travail à faire."

Harry et Ron sortirent du bureau déçus et en colère:

"-Je suis sur qu'il nous cache quelque chose. dit Harry.

-Tu croit, il avait l'air plutôt sincère.

-Peu importe Ron je croit qu'il est temps que l'on mène notre petite enquète. Il faut que l'on fasse des recherches sur ce voile.

-Où allons nous chercher?

-Dans la réserve de la bibliothèque.

-Oh non pas la bibliothèque!! En tout cas il faut qu'on aille dispenser nos cours.

-On ira ce soir à 21h."

L'heure du dîner était arrivé. Harry et Ron racontèrent tout ce qu'ils avaient appris à Ginny qui fut stupéfaite.

"-Voulez-vous que j'aille à la bibliothèque avec vous pour vous aider?

-Ooui si tu veux, on ne sera pas trop de trois pour trouver ce que l'on recherche! dit Ron qui avait retrouvé un peu d'espoir.

-Salut vous!

-Salut Fred! Comment tu vas?

-La vie de fantôme est géniale, je m'amuse comme un petit fou en faisant tourner en bourrique les nouveaux élèves.

-Tu remplace en quelques sortes Peeves!

-Oui mais ça serait génial si il était pas parti ailleurs.

-Dit Fred, toi qui a déjà été au royaume des morts, y as tu déjà vu Hermione?

-Maintenant que tu me le dit, c'est vrai que je ne l'ai jamais vu, ni Sirius d'ailleurs. Pourtant j'y ai vu Neuville! Pourquoi tu me demande cela?

-Parce qu'on pense que Hermione est toujours vivante! dit Ron

-Oh! Je suppose que vous avez vu la petite nouvelle. Elle lui ressemble vraiment mais il y a des moment j'ai l'impression de te voir Ron. Sur ce il faut que j'y aille, j'ai quelques blagues à mettre au point. Et il s'en alla.

-Ron pourquoi il dit cela? Demanda Ginny

-Parce que je suis le père de la petite! On ne te l'a pas dit? Dit Ron innocemment. Oups !  
-Ron si maman savait....

-Ginny j'ai 27 ans, je ne suis plus un bébé!

-Oui mais quand tu l'as eu tu avait 17 ans..

-Et je n'était pas au courant de son existance. Hermione ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle était enceinte !

Il était 21h00, Harry, Ron et Ginny allèrent à la bibliothèque. Ils entrèrent et commencèrent à chercher. Rusard Jr, qui avait entendu des bruits, alla voir ce qu'il ce passait. Il vit nos trois amis et ebroussa chemin. Ils cherchèrent pendant 4h00. Ron commença à piquer du nez. Ils renoncèrent et allèrent se coucher.

* * *

Je suis désolée de m'être trompée de chapitre!! Celui-ci est un peu plus long que les autres, j'spère qu'il vous plaira!! Merci à vous tous de lire ma fic, cela me fait extrémement plaisir!!


	5. Réponse aux réviews!

Hello!!! Je vais mettre une réponse à chaque réviews!!!

**Hyperspazzng**: There is no problem!! I understand you, I speak english a little beat! If you don't understand something, I can help you. Where do you live exactly in America? Are you a girl or a boy? I hope my english is good and that you understand me. And i hope that you understand and like my fanfiction!! Thank and good luck for you studies in french!!

**Angels of shadows**: Ce n'est pas encore maintenant qu'elle va savoir, et pour Hermione tu verras bien!!

**Castel**: Je finis l'écriture du prochain chapitre et je le met, comme je travaille, j'ai pas trop le temps!

**Mary-evy**: Contente que ça te plaise!

**Alpo**: J'espère que la suite va te plaire aussi.

**Virginie Parker Evans**: Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise, la suite devrais te plaire aussi enfin j'espère!!

**Kaede**: Le bon chapitre a été mis et j'espère qu'il t'a plu!!

**Lune noire**: Toutes tes questions auront des réponses, tout s'éclaiciera!!

**Patou**: Merci du compliment!

**Rupertforever**: Coucou toi!! Tu fais bien de la relire car il va y avoir des différences!!! En tout cas ça me fais plaisir que tu sois là!!


	6. L'espoir rena

**10 ans ont passé**

Chapitre 5

_L'espoir renaît!_

La fête d'Halloween arrivait à grand pas! Harry avait finalement eu une idée. Il voulait se rendre au ministère de la magie pour se renseigner, ils ne pouvaient rien lui refuser là-bas avec ce qu'il avait fait pour le monde des sorciers.

-Ron j'ai une idée!

-Je t'écoute!

-Je vais aller au ministère de la magie se qu'ils savent, ils me le diront. Tu viens avec moi?

-Non, je préfère que tu me fasses la surprise! Quand comptes-tu y aller?

-Demain soir! Pendant la fête! Ron ça ne va pas? Demanda t-il en voyant le viage pâle de Ron.

-Disons que je commence à douter sur toute cette histoire. Harry et si Hermione était bel et bien morte, je ne veux pas avoir de faux espoirs, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point elle me manque et.....

-Ron elle est vivante, je te le promet!

-Tu ne peux pas promettre ça Harry mais j'ai envie de te croire!

Harry lui sourit et il se séparèrent pour aller dispenser leur cours respectifs.

Le lendemain soir, Harry transplana au bureau du ministre (Mr Cramp).

-Oh!! Mr Potter vous m'avez fait peur!

-Désolé cela n'était pas mon intention. Je suis venu vous demander quelque chose et s'il vous plaît répondez-moi franchement. Que se passe t-il lorsque l'on traverse le voile noir?

-La personne meurt!

-C'est faux et vous le savez! Je ne suis plus un enfant Cramp alors dites le moi S'il vous plaît!

-La personne qui traverse le voile se retrouve dans une salle du ministère et devient amnésique.

-Donc si je suis votre résonnement, Hermione Granger et Sirius Black sont toujours en vie?!

-Oui, ils vivent à Londres. Hermione vit chez ses parents et Sirius Black à été acquitté et vit dans la banlieue Londonnienne.

-J'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous avez osé nous cacher une telle chose?!!

-Ils sont amnésiques et ne se souviennent plus de nous. La seule chose dont ils se souviennent est qu'ils sont sorciers.

-Ils n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire?

-Non pas à ma connaissance!

-Je vous remercie Mr Cramp! Au revoir.

Harry transplana jusqu'à son bureau.

Il redescendit dans la grande salle pour y retrouver Ron et Ginny. Ceux-ci étaient assis à la table des professeurs.

Il leur fit signe de venir ce qu'ils firent immédiatement.

-Alors? Dit impatiemment Ron.

-Ils sont toujours vivants! Dit Harry en souriant.

-WAAAOUUU!! Fit Ron en sautant dansles bras de son meilleur ami.

-Calme toi Ron! Je n'ai pas fini! Ils sont amnésiques, Hermione vit chez ses parents et Sirius dans la banlieu Londonnienne.

-Pourquoi ne nous ont-ils rien dit? S'énerva Ron.

-Parce qu'ils ne se souviennent absolument de rien et qu'ils n'y à rien pour inverser la vapeur.

-Je suis sur que l'on peut faire quelque chose, il faut aller voire Dumbledore. Dit Ron qui était déjà partit.

Il alla à la table des professeurs.

-Professeur Dumbledore, Puis-je vous parler s'il vous plaît?

Le professeur se leva et les suivit dans le hall. Ils leur raconta toute l'histoire.

-Y a t-il quelque chose que l'on peut faire pour les aider? Demanda finalement Ron.

-Je ne sais pas, je n'étais même pas au courant de ce que vous venez de me dire. Attendez... Je connais le créateur du voile, il s'appelle Trumblino, peut-être sait-il comment faire! Il vit à Dublin, 40, Downstreet.

-Nous irons pendant les vacances de Noel, Merci Professeur!

-C'est un plaisir de vous aider! Dit-il en faisant un sourire bienveillant à Ron.


	7. Rencontre avec Mr Trumblino

**10 ans ont passé**

_chapitre 7_

_Rencontre avec Mr Trumblino_

Depuis toutes ces révélations, Ron avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre ! Il y avait un espoir qu'il revoit Hermione et qu'il l'aide à retrouver la mémoire. Ce matin là il se promenait dans le parc à la recherche de ses vieux souvenirs.

Bonjour Mr Weasley !

Tiens! Bonjour Cynthia! Comment vas-tu ?

Oh ça va mais les Serpentards sont insupportables avec les Gryffondors.

Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais ! D'ailleurs tu me fais penser à ta mère quand tu parles comme ça !

Vous connaissez ma mère ?

Heu… Oui mais apparemment elle ne se souvient pas de moi ! Dit-il en relevant ses manches.

Faites voir votre bras ! Dit la petite fille curieuse. Vous avez la même tâche que moi ! Regardez ! Dit-elle en lui montrant son bras droit.

C'est étrange ! Dit Ron gêné.

Bon je vais aller à la bibliothèque ! J'ai un devoir à faire pour le Professeur Rogue ! Je l'aime pas comme prof, il m'appelle Melle je sais tout ! Ca m'énerve ! Bon à bientôt !

Oui à bientôt ! Dit-il en la regardant s'éloigner.

Bonjour Ronald !

Professeur Rogue ! Comment allez-vous ?

Appelez-moi Severus, vous n'êtes plus mon élève, nous sommes collègues à présents. Je vois que vous parliez à la petite Granger ! Etrange comme elle ressemble à Hermione !

C'est normal, Hermione est sa mère !

Vous savez qui est son père !

Oui c'est moi, mais elle ne le sait pas alors j'espère que vous ne lui diriez rien !

Ne vous en faite pas, je sais tenir ma langue.

Merci ! Je dois y aller, j'ai un cours à dispenser. Au revoir ! Et oui au fait, n'appelez plus ma fille Melle je sais tout s'il vous plaît !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le temps qui séparait Halloween des vacances de Noël paraissait extrêmement long. Il ne restait plus que deux jours à patienter et cela mettait nos amis sur les nerfs.

HARRY POTTER ! Cria Ginny.

Pas bon signe Harry! Quand elle commence à hurler comme ma mère, c'est pas bon signe ! Dit Ron.

Qu'y a t-il ma chérie ?

TU AS ENCORE OUBLIE D'ENVOYER LES LETTRES D'INVITATION POUR LE MARIAGE !

Oups ! Excuse-moi ma chérie mais Ron et moi étions très occupé à propos de tu sais quoi.

Tiens vas les poster tout de suite !

Mais…

Y a pas de mais qui tienne !

Je te conseil d'y aller Harry si tu ne veux pas t'attirer les foudres d'une Weasley.

Harry se leva, déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de Ginny et parti à la volière.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Les vacances de Noël étaient enfin arrivées. Ron attendait dans la salle commune de sa chambre qu'il partageait avec le couple Harry/Ginny.

Harry tu vas te grouiller oui ! Qu'est ce que tu fais comme ça !

Voilà ! Voilà ! J'arrive. T'as pris ton balai ?

Je te signale que ça fait une heure que je t'attends donc que je suis prêt depuis un bout de temps !

Ils montèrent sur leurs balais et s'envolèrent pour Pré au lard d'où ils pourraient transplaner jusqu'en Irlande.

Une fois qu'ils atterrirent non loin de chez Mr Trumblino, ils allèrent frapper à la porte de ce dernier.

Bonjour vous êtes bien Mr Trumblino ? Demanda Ron

Oui et vous êtes… ?

Je suis Mr Weasley et voici Mr Potter. Nous voudrions vous parler s'il vous plaît.

Bien sûr entrez ! Ils entrèrent et s'asseyèrent.

Voilà, nous n'allons y aller par quatre chemins. Nous connaissons votre création qui se trouve au ministère de la magie. Le parrain de mon ami et ma petite amie sont passé à travers le voile et nous aimerions savoir s'il y a un moyen d'inverser le processus, de leur faire retrouver la mémoire. Dit Ron.

Oui il y en a un et je suis le seul à le connaître.

Pourriez-vous nous en faire part s'il vous plaît ? Demanda Harry.

Bien sûr. Il se leva et alla à une armoire d'où il sorti un morceau de parchemin. Tenez, c'est la potion d'inversement. Il faut la fabriquer et la faire boire à vos amis. Une fois cela fait, prononcez la formule « Sero Mémento » et ils tomberont dans un sommeil de 24h nécessaires pour que leurs souvenirs reviennent. A leur réveil, ils se souviendront de tout ainsi que de la période d'amnésie. Il faut un mois pour préparer la potion, c'est le seul inconvénient.

Merci Mr Trumblino.

Les deux amis reprirent la route pour Poudlard avec les ingrédients de la potion.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera « les retrouvailles » et comme vous l'avez deviné, Ron et Harry iront chercher Hermione et Sirius.


End file.
